


A very special morning in the kollektiv

by Anonymous



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Bottom Isak, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Rimming, Table Sex, Top Eskild, Virgin Isak, a hardcore daddy kink, big dick, boypussy Isak, just porn, older/younger pair, small dick, this is filthy and probably wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Isak is home alone, horny and so decides to make breakfast naked. That is until a certain someone shows up to take care of him.





	A very special morning in the kollektiv

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird one but I had this stupid thing stalk in my head and I decided to just let it out.  
> Please don't read if you don't like the pair and please don't be rude.
> 
> Sidenote: In this story, Even and Isak haven't met and Noora never moved to London.

It was Saturday morning and Noora and Linn had stayed the night before at Eva’s for a weekend-long birthday sleepover and last Isak knew, Eskild had not returned home since he went out partying with his friends, the night before.

Isak, being the sad teenager that he was, had to stay home and study. Even if he had ended up watching daddy porn and jerking off in his bed instead.

He had tossed and turned all night, dreaming of getting filled to the brim by a thick cock. In his dream, there was an older man, gripping his thin waist in his huge hands and pounding into Isak as he screamed and moaned.

He woke up, naked with his sheet twisted around his ankles and his hard cock leaking on his stomach. He was mortified and yet too turned on to really be ashamed and on a whim had decided to make breakfast in the nude with his hard cock exposed to the air.

He tiptoed to the kitchen. The apartment was so quiet. He had never walked around the house naked before. Somehow it felt empowering to be so exposed.

He secretly wished someone could see him this way and then blushed at the thought.

He started to rummage through the cupboards trying to find something to eat when suddenly a door slammed somewhere in the apartment. Isak bolted upright. His heart beat violently against his chest.

Terror settled in. Here he was naked in the kitchen and someone was surely inside the house. What if it was the girls? What would he tell them?

What if it was an intruder?

Suddenly his cocked jerked, and pre-cum pearled on the tip of his slit. He clearly liked the idea of said intruder fucking him.

Before he had time to move or heat up in shame again, however, the mystery person walked into the kitchen and halted to a stop.

There they stood, staring at each other. Isak, naked, his small cock as hard and lengthened as it had ever been, his pearly white soft skin, rosy with shame and across him in the threshold stood Eskild, hair sleep-tussled and only wearing briefs.

Isak wanted to move, to cover himself and regain a bit of his dignity but he was too embarrassed to move. Eskild was the one who found himself, first. He shifted on his feet and with a knowing smirk on his lips began to look Isak up and down, from his golden curls falling into his eyes to his hard pink nipples and down to his spindly legs.

“I’ll be damned, Isak!” He said in a mock appreciative voice as he brushed past Isak to get to the coffee machine. “Didn’t know you had a present ready for me!”

Isak’s face heated up once more and he was sure he was red as a tomato. Then just as he was about to protest, Eskild pinched his left butt cheek. Hard. Isak yelped and jumped away. He twisted around and gaped at Eskild as he continued to leer at Isak’s body.

“Eskild! Hva faen?”

“What, Isak? Do really expect me to ignore your bubble-butt just a breath away from me?!”

Isak huffed crossing his arms over his taut nipples and glared at Eskild. Somehow his annoyance overruled his embarrassment and so he stood there, naked and proud.

“Yes, actually! And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you would just hook up with someone and go to his?”

“Yeah, the guy bailed on me,” Eskild replied with a sadly. “I’m so horny now and I have no one, Isak. It’s a real tragedy, you see.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Isak rolled his eyes. “Well, I better go now. Sorry for flashing you like that. I thought I was alone.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s all mine!” Eskild joked, wiggling his eyebrows and taking a sip from his coffee. Isak felt himself heat up again but this time the heat was a bundle in his lower stomach. To cover it up he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away, unable to stop his hips from swaying seductively.

“Bye, Eskild.”

“Hmm.”

*

Isak hadn’t walked five steps out of the kitchen when Eskild suddenly said: “Do you always walk around the house, all naked and fuckable when you’re alone?”

Isak chose to ignore the “fuckable” comment and instead replied in a biting tone: “No! I’m never alone in this house anyway!”

Eskild, who evidently had followed Isak out of the kitchen, continued: “Do you daydream about someone catching you? Cause that’s hot as fuck!”

Isak stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to look as Eskild. He was giving Isak a sweet smile but an unknowable heat burned in his eyes.

Something that Isak had only ever seen all those months ago, in the gay bar when Eskild came up to him and put his big hand on Isak’s butt and squeezed. He had whispered filthy nothings in Isak’s ear before he realized Isak was young and drunk and then he had backed away, asked him what he was doing there and if he needed help.

Isak was so touched and he was so thankful to have a guardian angel like Eskild. But every once in a while, when he felt particularly horny and jerking off to porn wasn’t enough anymore, Isak would strip naked and sleep on his stomach, praying to himself that Eskild would just stumble into his bed and take him, right then and there, in a state of sleepiness and in the darkness. He wished Eskild would shove his cock into his hole as he moaned Isak’s name and told him how hot and tight he was.

Isak gulped, watching Eskild lick his lower lip and zoom in on Isak’s lips.

“Sometimes I imagine you will catch me and fuck me hard against the wall,” Isak whispered quietly, so quietly in fact that he was sure Eskild wouldn’t hear him but Eskild seemed to have super-hearing because he groaned and launched at Isak.

He grabbed Isak at the nape of his neck and bent his head back as Isak moaned and opened his mouth just in time for Eskild to push his tongue deep down his throat. Eskild’s other hand came up to grab Isak’s butt cheek and squeezed hard. Isak squealed, his voice vibrating down both their throats.

They were pressed flush against each other and Isak could feel Eskild’s cock hardening against his stomach. Eskild’s hand guided Isak’s head to afford his tongue a better angle to penetrate Isak’s mouth with. His tongue shoved deep into Isak’s mouth, fucking the hole with enthusiasm. Isak brought his hand up and gripped Eskild’s shoulders, clinging to the older man with all his strength.

Slowly Eskild pushed them back towards the sofas. He continued to knead Isak’s perfect globes, leaving faint scratch marks behind on the untouched and unspoiled skin, bruising it.

When the back of Isak’s legs hit the sofa, Eskild stopped sucking Isak’s face and licked a long trail from his jaw to his ear, nibbled on the lobe before whispering: “I’m gonna stretch your tight hole so good for you, baby.”

Isak mewled and throw his head back as Eskild grabbed him at the back of his knees and throw him over on the coach. Isak yelped as his world began to turn upside down and then there he was his back pressed on the pillows and his legs spread wide, exposing his unspoiled, wanton asshole.

Eskild loomed above Isak and leered down at him, his lips were wet and bruised by the older man's assault and his cock leaked a steady stream of precum.

“fuck, Isak! You look so fucking sweet!” Eskild groaned. He continued to stare at the rapidly shying Isak as he pushed his hand into his briefs and grabbed his own hardening cock and wanked himself as he watched the young teen beneath him.

Isak pushed his point-finger and middle finger into his own mouth and began to hump the air and moan as he sucked on his fingers.

Eskild moaned in unison with him and brought his other hand to Isak’s small nipple and began to press and twist the small nob. Isak couldn’t stop the wailing noise that escaped him as pain and pleasure was dragged out of his body.

Eskild watched Isak squirm and took his own cock out of his briefs. Isak stopped all squirming at the sight of the giant cock. He stared dazed at Eskild's ten-inch-long shaft of angry red skin and bulging veins and felt his mouth water. He couldn’t believe his own luck! His very first time and he was going to take that cock! The thought was almost enough to push an orgasm out of Isak. Almost.

As if reading the younger boy’s mind, Eskild grabbed Isak by his hair and softly urged him forward and began to slap Isak’s face with his giant cock. Isak automatically opened his mouth as wide as he could, silently begging Eskild to let him have a taste.

Isak had given blow jobs before. No one knew but Penetrator Chris had a taste for blow jobs by younger boys and back in March when Isak had been desperate and lonely after his father left him and his mother, he had accepted money from that rich kid, Julian Dahl, in exchange for blow jobs.

He had let Julian gag him and shot his cum down his throat or all over Isak’s face and take pictures of his cum covered shameful face afterward. He had tried to persuade Isak into letting him use his other holes as well but Isak had refused.

But all that was for the better since when Eskild pushed his dick down into Isak’s wet mouth, he knew just what to do. The younger boy began by licking long stripes along the length of Eskild’s dick and finished by taking the mushroom head into his mouth and flickering and twisting his small tongue around the slit.

Eskild released a guttural grunt as Isak began to blow just the head, sucking his cheeks in and taking more and more of his cock into his mouth. With every bit more that Isak took into his mouth, Eskild gripped his hair a bit harder until Eskild’s cock reached the back of Isak’s throat and he began to gag.

Eskild let go of Isak’s hair and instead grabbed his head in both his hand and slowly began to fuck Isak’s throat.

"Hollow your cheeks, baby gay!" Eskild instructed. 

He came almost all the way down before he pushed into the very back of his throat and Isak gagged beautifully. His eyes watered and his face got red and he tried to pick up the pace and blow Eskild harder but the older man tsked and forced him to go slower.

Soon with the help of the surge of saliva from the gagging and the heat of Isak’s mouth, however, Eskild was too lost to control Isak’s enthusiastic and wild bobbing and Isak began to piston the giant cock in and out of his mouth faster. He grabbed his own small cock that looked almost ridiculous compared to Eskild’s and jerked himself as he hummed around the delicious treat in his own mouth.

After a while, Eskild took his cock out and when Isak tried to take it in again, he slapped him on the face with it.

“No more, baby gay! That’s fine for now, I want to fuck you with it.”

“Yes, daddy, yes! Fuck me with your giant cock please!” Isak moaned and arched his back and twisted around for the older man, trying to entice him to take his body as he pleased.

Eskild froze for a moment and stared at Isak.

“daddy?” He asked almost incredulously.

Isak bit his lower lip and looked up at him through his thick soft-and wet with tears- lashes.

“yes, daddy. You took me in and cared for me when no one else would. You take care of me and love me. You’re my daddy.” He took Eskild’s hand and pushed one of the older man's fingers into his mouth and sucked softly. Moaning and groaning and staring right into Eskild’s eyes.

Lust flashed in Eskild’s eyes as he looked at the boy’s performance beneath him.

“yes, baby, I will care for you.” He smiled down at Isak and pushed his finger deeper into Isak’s mouth before inserting a second one. Isak moaned around the fingers and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

“Now baby, I can’t bear this anymore. I gotta fuck you, now. Lie down for daddy and let me rim you, okay?”

Isak smirked and nodded and pushed himself up from the coach. “Not there. Do me on the kitchen table. In front of the window.”

“Really?” Eskild asked, shocked. Isak nodded, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“yes.”

“People are gonna see me take you.”

“Yes!” Isak squirmed at the thought. “I want random strangers to see you take me like a needy slut, daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me hard against the window, daddy!”

“Alright! Alright!” Eskild gave in and raised his hands in defeat. Isak smiled a victorious smile and swayed a bit on his feet. Before he knew what was happening, Eskild grabbed his thighs and lifted him into his arms. Isak gasped and grabbed his shoulders in fear but calmed down when Eskild squeezed his butt and began to walk towards the kitchen. He slowly set Isak on the table and cleared away the trinket around him until Isak could comfortably lie with his back on the table and his legs dangling down.

Eskild took a moment to appreciate the beauty lying bare and turned on in front of him and then lifted Isak’s legs up until they were just above the teen's head and his red, tight asshole was exposed high in the air.  Eskild licked his lips, he was shaking with the anticipation of tasting Isak. He dived in. He began by tracing small butterfly kisses down Isak’s thighs which made him squirm and buck his groin up. He left a wet trail down both thighs until he reached the prize in between. He placed a small kiss on Isak’s hole and the small wrinkled hole fluttered under his attention. Then he slowly began to nibble and lick the tight skin.

Isak began to scream his pleasure in earnest as Eskild slowly began to push the tip of his tongue inside him. He then raised himself up and pushed three of his fingers into Isak’s mouth who sucked them hungrily. When they were all wet and nice, he bent down again and started licking Isak’s hole again and this time slowly pushed one finger in as well.

Isak felt a burning sensation at his hole and arched his back and moaned.

“It…hurts…daddy”

“It’s okay, baby gay. I’ll go slow and soon it’ll feel really good. Just relax your hole for daddy.” Eskild soothed. And true to his word, as Isak concentrated on relaxing his muscles slowly with the help of Eskild’s tongue, the single finger began to slip inside Isak.

Eskild pushed his finger in until the second knuckle was in and began to twist the finger about. Isak moaned and moved causing the finger to slip in even further. When Isak expressed no more discomfort and began to fuck himself on the finger, Eskild pushed in a second finger.

Isak was lost to a world of pain and pleasure as he writhed under Eskild’s skillful fingers. He groaned and moaned, begging Eskild to get deeper inside him. His hole, which was now a lot more stretched and impressionable, gave access to Eskild’s third finger and Eskild probed around until he found Isak’s prostate. He pushed down on the spot and Isak screamed.

“yes! Yes! Right there!” Isak gasped.

Eskild smiled, satisfied with his work and pulled his fingers out. The cold air hit Isak’s now gaping, hungry hole and he shivered.

“Alright, Isak. I’m gonna start fucking you with my dick now and I tried to make it as easy as possible but it’ll probably hurt a bit still because…”

“Because you’re big. I know. It’s fine, Eskild. I’m ready!”

Eskild looked around and his eyes fell on the olive oil bottle on the counter, he turned to Isak with a mischievous smile and said: “I wanna try something.”

He took the bottle and poured some oil in his cupped hand and covered his dick in it. Then he pushed Isak’s hip up and when the angle was right, poured some oil into Isak’s hole. Isak felt the trickles of oil inside him.

“Eskild! What are you doing?!”

“It’s fine! It’ll be fun!” Eskild replied gleefully and Isak was far too horny to disagree.

Eskild began to massage his dick and make sure it was well lubed while his other hand pushed into Isak's loosened hole and squelched the oil all around. When he was satisfied with the result, he turned to Isak.

“Are you ready? It’s not too late if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Fuck me, Eskild! NOW!”

Isak’s heart beat fast with anticipation as he watched Eskild line up that ten-inch-long monstrosity with his hole and slowly began to push inside Isak. As the cock began to really enter him, a hot searing pain shot up Isak’s spine and he moaned out loud.

“shhh, baby gay. Just relax, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.” Isak whimpered.

Eskild pushed in and watched as his cock stretched Isak impossibly wide. The boy’s hole was tight and hot and Eskild groaned in pleasure. The skin around his rim was splitting and Eskild was barely two inches in. Eskild stopped to catch his breath. Isak mewled pitifully beneath him. His flat stomach pushed in and out and he heaved in deep breaths and tried to adjust to the monster cock intruding into him.

He was a sight for sore eyes. With his thin legs spread wantonly wide and in the air, his hard cock leaking against his stomach, his small nipples hardened high and poking teasingly in the air begging to be suckled. His cheeks were a beautiful rosy hue and his lips were puckered and red from the sucking and the biting. Best of all was his stretched hole with Eskild’s dick locked in and stretching it wide to bursting.

“Isak, you are so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous as I’m about to fuck you. I wish the world could see you, now.”

Isak mewled and opened his eyes to look at Eskild and bat his lashes seductively. “Fuck my boy pussy, daddy. Fill me up.”

“I’m gonna fill you up. Gonna get you pregnant with my seed. Yes?” Eskild growled as he began to push further in. Isak gasped but didn’t reply. Eskild twisted his right nipple, hard.

“Y-yes, daddy!”

“Who’s daddy’s little slut?”

“I-I am. I am Daddy Eskild’s little cock slut. Cum inside my tight virgin hole daddy. AHHHH!” Isak gasped as the older man went another inch deep. “C-come inside my boy pussy. Give me your manly seed daddy. Get me pregnant.”

“I’m gonna breed you so good, puppy. Look at your hungry hole. Taking daddy’s big cock.” And with that Eskild pushed deep into the boy’s small body. Isak screamed as he was filled with ten inches of hard cock. For a second his eyes blacked out and when he came to, he was bursting with pleasure.

The thick meat was all the way inside him and he had never felt so full. There was nowhere else he wanted to be. He wanted his daddy Eskild to be inside him forever. He looked down and surely, the faint bulge of the giant cock in his body was almost visible through his flat tummy.

Eskild looked down at his beautiful boy pussy. He was taking his cock so well. His body was warm and slippery and enveloped Eskild so well. This hole was made for Eskild to use as he pleased. He looked down at Isak’s stomach and saw a small bulge where his cock had settled deep inside that vixen body. He brought a finger to Isak’s bellybutton and pushed in, slowly massaging the place he knew his cock rested inside. Isak squirmed about, arching and mewling and grabbing helplessly for something to hold on to. He tried to hollow his stomach to escape the finger abusing his bellybutton but the thick cock inside him wouldn't budge and his struggles only led to his bellybutton to get more sensitive to the finger fucking it.

Isak mewled. “Oh, daddy. I’m so full. Oh! Oh yes! Fuck my hole, daddy. Use this boy pussy.”

Eskild bent down and captured Isak’s lips in a soft and lingering kiss and then gripping his narrow hips, slowly began to come out of Isak. Isak squealed into the kiss. When only three inches was left inside, Eskild stopped and agonizingly slowly began to push back in.

They went on like that kissing as Eskild fucked Isak slowly. After a while, Isak began to push down, trying to get Eskild to go faster.

Eskild broke the kiss. “you ready for me to go faster?”

“Yeah, do it. And go hard. I want to feel you deep inside me.”

“As you wish!” Singsonged Eskild. Isak gave a soft snort that turned into a gasp as Eskild began to use Isak’s hole, rapidly faster, drawing unintelligible nonsensical moans from Isak. 

“Nnnngh, unnnngh, uh, yyyes, fungh. Nnnngh.”

NNNNNGH,UGHHHH,NNNNNGH, AAA, OOH!"

“You like daddy inside you?” The older man asked. The younger boy nodded furiously as his body began to come alive with senses he never knew he had. His entire body was on fire and sensitive as though Eskild was fucking into his soul. He never wanted it to end.

Eskild began to nibble on Isak’s raised nipples. The red nubs were unnaturally raised, almost an inch high in the air. Eskild flicked one with his fingers and watched it bounce. He grinned at the odd-looking nipples before sucking one into his mouth. It made Isak squirm harder and mewl wantonly. 

Soon they were both close to coming. Isak could not stand the pressure building inside him.

“HARDER!FASTER!FUCK ME, DADDY!YES!YES! YESSSS! FUCK MY HOLE RAW DADDY! TAKE ME! FUCK!FUCK!”

“UGH! Isak your hole is so good, baby. Daddy owns your hole now. YES! YES! Come for daddy! Do it, baby gay.”

As Eskild pushed harder and faster into Isak’s slick and unimaginably stretched hole, he gripped Isak’s nipples and twisted them hard.

Isak screamed one last time and spilled his come all over his stomach. The white streaks reached up to his collarbone and Eskild bent to lick them away.

Isak was breathing hard and slowly he felt his body turn to jelly as he sprawled on the kitchen table, his legs were still hanging wide open in the air and Eskild rammed into his abused hole.

He had never come to hard. His entire body was hit by an unfathomable rush of pleasure and he was lost. He was still riding it out as Eskild picked up his speed once more.

The young boy settled back and tried to catch his breath. His cock was very sensitive and every time Eskild pushed deeper inside him, he winced as electric desire shot over his body and he squirted out pearls of cum. He rocked his hips, trying to help Eskild along who was now going so fast that Isak’s jaw kept on snapping open and close.

Suddenly Isak was too aware of the monster cock inside him. It was as though he could feel him in the back of his throat. Isak moaned involuntarily when the merciless drilling into his ass and the thought of Eskild’s cock reaching his throat all the way from his butthole, got him to come a second time.

“AH! AAAAAAAH! DADDY! I-I’M G-GONNA C-COME AAAAGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Isak screamed as his body rocked beneath Eskild and he came again.

“That’s it, baby gay. I’m gonna come inside your beautiful hot boy pussy soon too. Gonna get you pregnant with daddy’s seed.”

“Yes daddy, get my boy pussy pregnant with babies.” Isak mewled and twisted as the harsh drilling got even faster. He couldn’t speak anymore and they both screamed as the harsh pressure of the giant cock inside Isak topped with the thought of getting pregnant by Eskild’s seed had Isak clamping down on Eskild and they both came at once.

Eskild shouted as he spilled and spilled and kept on spilling inside Isak. There was so much cum that it began to bubble and leak out of Isak while Eskild still pistoned into him and spilled more seed into the hot cave of Isak’s body.

Finally, Eskild collapsed on top of Isak and they both breathed in and out, trying to catch their breath from the otherworldly experience they just had.

Eskild was still hard inside Isak. The thick shaft preventing the cum from gushing out. They began to lazily kiss. Eskild sucked on Isak’s soft lips as the boy sighed in contempt beneath him. Isak pushed his hands in his hair and Eskild rubbed Isak's weird nipples leisurely. 

“That was so hot, ”He whispered into the younger boy’s ear. “I’d never been the macho daddy before!” He then giggled, suddenly going back to being the good old Eskild that Isak knew.

“Fy faen, Eskild!” Isak snorted, mock exasperation in his voice. Eskild stood up and slowly drew his cock out of Isak’s hole. He pushed Isak’s legs up to keep the cum from spilling out.

Isak looked at him questioningly.

“I want my seed in your boy pussy,” Eskild explained. "Can't get your boy hole pregnant without seeds now, can we?" Isak blushed, covering his face and whimpering.

Eskild grinned and pushed a finger into the red and abused hole that puckered out after the brutal stretching. He twisted the finger around producing a dirty squelching sound as the thick cum moved around. Isak moaned in embarrassment but that did not deter Eskild who pushed a second, then a third and finally his whole fist into the loosened and wet hole.

Isak was once again half hard and screaming nonsense as Eskild began to fist the beautiful and precious hole in front of him. He circled his wrist and robbed his knuckled against Isak’s walls, opening and closing his fist and pushing deeper inside until he hand was inside Isak half way to his elbows.

“FUCK! YES! UGHHHHH! NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH” Isak screamed. Eskild highly turned on by Isak’s whorish moans, began to fuck Isak in earnest with his fist; hard and brutally until Isak came once more and splashed a pitiful drop or two of cum on his own face.

Eskild, still unwilling to let go of the fuck toy he had found himself, began to tickle Isak’s inside with his fingers before drawing a cum slick arm out of Isak. He held his hand toward Isak who without any instruction began to lick the hand clean.

He then helped Isak off the table. They stood in the kitchen naked and sweaty and spent.

Suddenly the awkwardness of the situation settled in and Isak could feel horrible regret settle in his stomach.

They averted their eyes looking about at anything but each other.

“I-“

“So-“

They started to talk at the same time and stopped simultaneously, each waiting for the other to talk first. A moment passed. No one said a thing. Just as Eskild decided to say something to end the agonizing silence, Isak beat him to it.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Eskild replied in a small voice. When Isak finally left, a bit unsteady on his feet, Eskild began to look around. The kitchen smelled of sex and the kitchen table- where they all had dinners together- had a print of Isak’s ass on it and a small pull of cum was drying on the surface. Eskild grimaced and looked away only for his eyes to fall on the bottle of oil sitting beside his coffee mug. He shook his head and sighed, deciding that the oil bottle was a goner. He decided to get himself cleaned up before he'd come back to clean after their sex adventure and just then he locked eyes with the old woman staring at him in horror from the house across the street.

From the look on her face, she had witnessed at least a part of the endeavor.

 _When I fucked Isak in the ass._ Eskild thought. _Well, I hope he’s happy to know someone saw us through the window!_

He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. The shower was running and the thought of Isak’s perky ass, all wet and sleek in the steamy shower, almost made him want to walk into the shower and fuck Isak into the wall again.

But he restrained himself and instead went back to his room to change. He stayed there until he heard Isak’s steps as he went back to his room and then went to take a shower himself.

By the time the sun was setting, Eskild had cleaned the kitchen and talked to Noora and Linn on the phone.

He had not, however, spoken with Isak since the morning. The boy had disappeared into his room and had yet to come out.

*

Eskild had his dinner alone and spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep. He had a raging hard-on and every time he closed his eyes, the picture of Isak destroyed and wanton, naked and wet with his hole stretched around his cock filled his head. He finally gave up, sat up and checked the time.

1:30.

With a reignited sigh, he got up and sneaked into Isak’s bedroom. Isak was sleeping with his back to the door. He was naked. Who knew Isak was so inclined towards being naked? Guess you learn a new thing about people every day! His round globes faced the door, seductively. They stood apart a bit and with every soft breath of Isak’s, flared more, so that the abused, puckered asshole showed, begging Eskild to push something in it.

Eskild ignored the urge and slowly walked over and lied down beside him. Isak stirred. His breath caught and he froze up. A moment went by.

“So…you’re gay?” Whispered Eskild. Isak breathed out and began to laugh quietly.

“I guess?” He replied just as quietly.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“I think I am.”

They got quiet again.

“So does that mean I can fuck you again?” Eskild asked in a rush.

“Yes please!” Isak’s reply came too fast and sounded like a broken whimper.

Eskild turned Isak in a swift motion lying him on his back and crawled on top, pushing Isak’s legs above his head and slipping a finger deep into Isak’s hole. Isak gasped.

“So, want daddy to take care of your boypussy again?” Eskild growled.

“Oooh Yes, daddy. Take care of me. Fuck me, daddy” Isak mewled, fucking onto Eskild’s finger. Eskild captured his lips in a piercing kiss before licking down his chest and sucking his nipples. Isak crooned and arched his back, fucking himself on Eskild’s fist inside of him.

Eskild rose from his musings on Isak’s nipples and whispered in his ear:

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this filthy fantasy.


End file.
